The Grey Mistress
by Yet to be Broken
Summary: The little gang of orphans, runaways, and thieves is broken up.  Scipio, who is now an adult, is Victor's new assisstant.  Mosca and Riccio still live on the streets.  Hornet, Prop, and Bo live with Ida Spavento.  And now Victor is looking for a runaway..


Prosper sighed when he saw how sad Hornet was. She was sitting on her old red pillow in the window seat, with a book in her lap, gazing out the window. "It's a beautiful view." Prop said, walking up to his dear friend.

"I suppose it is." Hornet replied, not moving her gaze.

"Can I ever call you Caterina?" Prop asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not until I'm old." Hornet answered with, smiling. "Is Bo not amusing you?"

"Not even close. He fell asleep in his ice cream." Prosper said, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Boniface, or Bo, was Prosper's little brother. They were both orphans and had run away from their cruel aunt and uncle. They had run all the way to Venice, a city their mother had told them about. After a bit of an adventure, their aunt and uncle adopted another little boy, and Prop and Bo, along with Hornet, had been adopted by Miss Ida Spavento.

"Would reading to you help?" Hornet asked. It was common for Hornet to read to Bo and Prop.

"It depends on what you're reading." Prop replied, trying to take the book from Hornet.

"Pinocchio." Hornet replied pushing Prop away.

"Oh, yes, please read to me." Prosper said, laughing.

"Take a seat." Hornet said, making room for Prop on the window.

Prosper sat down next to Hornet and looked at her blue eyes and smiled. He had just realized why he loves it so much when Hornet reads to him.

* * *

><p>Riccio sat down next to Mosca. Mosca could tell his little friend was upset. "What's wrong, little hedgehog?" Mosca asked, putting a hand of Riccio's shoulder.<p>

"It's nothing. Really." Riccio lied.

Mosca raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Don't forget, we're visiting the Spavento house tomorrow. We get to see Hornet and Prop and Bo again."

"That's cool. Can't wait." Riccio said, still sounding sad.

"Should we go see is Scipio and Victor are in?" Mosca suggested.

Riccio shrugged his shoulders. "If you wanna."

Mosca pulled Riccio to his feet and down the path. He dragged him all the way to Victor Getz's house. Mosca knocked on the door. He was pleased to see their old friend, Scipio, answer the door. "Hello Mosca! Good morning, Hedgehog."

Mosca grinned at Scipio. "Hey Scipio. How's everything?"

Scipio led them into the house. "Everything's fine. I'm afraid Victor is out getting coffee with a friend. He won't be back for another half hour or so."

"That's okay. Scipio, can I talk to you? Alone?" Mosca asked.

"Sure. Riccio, we'll be right back. There are cookies on Victor's desk if you want some." Scipio replied, leading Mosca into one of the back rooms.

"There's something wrong with Riccio." Mosca said. That was Mosca, get right to the point.

"What do you mean?" Scipio asked, sitting on one of the wooden chairs.

"He's been very sad, and doesn't talk much anymore. It's starting to worry me." Mosca said. There was a pleading, desperate look in his dark eyes.

"When did this start?" Scipio asked, seeing how sad Mosca was.

"As soon as Hornet, Prosper, and Bo left to live with Ida Spavento." Mosca said, not exactly understanding what this would have to do with anything.

Scipio sighed. "Mosca, did you ever see the way Riccio looked at Hornet? That look in his eye? Mosca, the Hedgehog is in love with Miss Caterina Grimani."

* * *

><p>Victor Getz was very pleased to see this lady again. "Miss Pontarelli, how have you been the past few years?"<p>

His lady friend sighed. "Ever since little Tulio ran off, I've been very sad. Have you found anything that might help find my son?"

You see, four years ago, Severina Pontarelli's only child ran away from her. She and Victor had been good friends since grade school and she immediately turned to him for help. "Severina, I will everything in my power to bring Tulio back to you." Victor assured her, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I miss him so much. And when Corradeo died…" Severina began, but stopped when tears began to come from her eyes.

"No, no, don't cry. We'll find Tulio. I promise." Victor said, hoping that was a promise he wouldn't have to break.

"Thank you Victor. You have been so good to me." Severina smiled. "I really appreciate it."

Victor gulped down more coffee. "Well, I should probably get back to my home. My associate can't stay alone for too long."

Severina smiled sadly. "I will call you this evening, Victor."

"It was a delight seeing you again, Severina. I hope to see you again soon, and don't worry, I will not stop trying to find Tulio until I die or until I find him." Victor assured her.

"Thank you, Victor." Severina replied as Victor left the little café.

* * *

><p>Ida Spavento was displeased to see little Boniface asleep in his vanilla ice cream. "Bo, wake up." She said, shaking him awake.<p>

Bo opened his eyes and looked at Ida. "Ida, where did you go?"

Ida put down her bags. "Shopping, dear. I didn't want to wake you children before I left. Didn't you see my note?"

She took a note off of the front window. Bo shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Ida grabbed a paper cloth and wiped off Bo's messy face. "Next time, why don't try sleeping on a pillow instead of in your ice cream bowl, dear."

Bo grabbed the cloth and finished wiping off his face. "Where's Prop?"

Ida shrugged her shoulders. "Probably upstairs with Caterina."

Bo looked at Ida. "She doesn't like being called that. You should call her Hornet."

Ida smiled and chuckled. "Bo, being her legal guardian, I choose to call her by her actual name."

"Okay. But she really doesn't like it. She won't even let me call her Caterina." Bo said. "And she likes me even better than you."

Ida mussed Bo's sticky hair. "Bo, why don't you go take a quick shower upstairs and get the ice cream out of your hair?"

Bo groaned, "I don't wanna take a shower!"

Ida picked Bo up and carried him up the stairs. She peeked into Caterina's room, and smiled when she saw he girl and Prosper sitting together, reading and gazing out the window.


End file.
